John Martyn Concerts 1960s
1967 1967-00-00 Scotland, Dollar, Black Bull. 1967-04-13 UK, London, Kingston Folk Barge. Steve Spurling, John Martin (sic). 1967-04-27 UK, London, Kingston Folk Barge. Jack Sheppard, John Martyn, Roger Hill, 1967-05-11 UK, London, Kingston Folk Barge. Jack Sheppard, John Martyn, Classic Washboard Band. 1967-05-18 UK, London, Kingston Folk Barge. Jack Sheppard, John Martyn and introducing Come All Ye. 1967-05-25 UK, London, Kingston Folk Barge. Jack Sheppard, John Martyn, Chris Mills, Steve Bridges. 1967-06-09 UK, Ewell (Surrey), Ewell Folk Club (King William IV pub). John Martyn, Roger Hill. 1967-07-05 UK, Crawley (West Sussex), Civic Hall. Alex Campbell, The Flint Hill Three (local blues group), Roger Evans, John Martyn, Roger Hill. 1967-11-18 UK, London, Cousins. 1968 1968-02-09 UK, London, Les Cousins, 7.30-11pm John Martyn (Contemporary Scottish Base (sic) songwriter). Tickets 5 shillings. 1968-02-17 UK, London, Les Cousins. All-nighter Gerry Lockram, John Martyn plus guests. 1968-02-19 UK, London, Putney, Folksville, Half-Moon. Gerry Lockram, special guest John Martyn, welcomed by Lisa Turner, Boyd Rivers, Fingers Lewis and guitarist Horace. 1968-03-03 UK, London, The Horseshoe (Tottenham Court Road). The Pentangle with guest John Martyn, 7.30pm. 1968-03-17 UK, London, The Horseshoe. Stefan Grossman, The Compendium, John Martyn. 1968-03-24 UK, London, Troubadour. 1968-03-30 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - an evening with three fine blue artists, Beverley, Wizz Jones, Dave Deighton (fine electric blues guitarist.) All-night session, 12-7 an evening of organised chaos John Martyn, Ron Geesin, Ralph McTell. According to Ralph McTell, John Martyn never played this gig; Roy Harper stood in for him. April 1968-04-01 UK, Richmond, The Vineyard, Hanging Lamp Club; Scoopy. First UK appearance with special guest John Martyn plus Frank McConnell and Verity Stephens, 8.15pm. 1968-04-06 UK, London, Teddington, New Anglers. Steve Baker, John Martyn. 1968-04-07 UK, London, The Horseshoe, Tottenham Court Road. Stefan Grossman, John Martyn, 7.30pm. 1968-04-13 UK, London, Les Cousins. All-night session - John Martin (sic) and Mike Cooper. 12-7am. 1968-04-14 UK, London, The Horseshoe. Stefan Grossman, John Martyn, Panama Ltd. Jug Band. 7.30pm. 1968-05-05 UK, London, The Horseshoe. Mike Cooper, John Martyn. 7.30pm. 1968-05-10 UK, London, Les Cousins. John Martyn, Paul Wheeler. "Martyn was already the music itself. He'd rock back and forth on his stool - wild, free and just a little bit crazy, yet somehow more human than the others." (Mark Cooper). 1968-05-11 UK, London, The Horseshoe. Sandy Denny, John Martyn. 7.30pm. 1968-05-13 UK, Richmond, The Hanging Lamp. John Martyn plus residents and guests. 8.15pm. 1968-05-15 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn, Paul Wheeler - admission 5 shillings. 1968-05-29 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - Paul Wheeler, John Martyn - admission 5 shillings. 1968-06-02 UK, London, Troubadour. 1968-06-05 UK, London, Les Cousins. John Martyn, Paul Wheeler (two new contemporary artists) - 5 shillings. On one of these occasions, John was introduced by Al Stewart and three tracks were taped by a member of the audience. 1968-06-08 UK, London, Les Cousins. June Ball; "Dress formal - rucksacks and Norwegian pullovers, well maybe" - all night session 12-7am Mike Cooper, John Martyn, bed socks and cocoa. 1968-06-13 UK, Sheffield Highcliffe Folk Club Festival. Ron Geesin, Stefan Grossman, John Martyn. 1968-06-15 UK, Sheffield Highcliffe Folk Club Festival. Hamish Imlach, The Jugular Vein, John Martyn (again). 1968-06-19 UK, London, Les Cousins. John Martyn and Paul Wheeler alternating with Clive Palmer and Wizz Jones, plus guests, 7.30-11pm come early to obtain seats! - 5 shillings. 1968-06-26 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn and Paul Wheeler, plus guests. July 1968-07-10 UK, London, BBC Radio 1 studio: John Peel's Night Ride, five songs. 1968-07-10 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - Clive Palmer, Paul Wheeler, Wizz Jones, John Martyn. 1968-07-17 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn, Clive Palmer. 1968-07-22 UK, Richmond, The Vineyard, at the Hanging Lamp - the Monday night club in the crypt of St Elizabeth's - John Martyn. 1968-07-19 UK, London, Westminster Central Hall. Folk concert in aid of Human Rights Year - 7pm. Julie Felix, Al Stewart, The Fairport Convention, John Martyn, Shirley Bland, Dorris Henderson, Theo Johnson, Stephen Delft, Mouse Proof, David Campbell. 1968-07-24 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - Paul Wheeler, John Martyn, Stephen Delft. 1968-07-27 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm Davey Graham. All-night session - 12-7am. "A magnificent guitarist from Hull, Mike Chapman, and a fine contemporary artist John Martyn, plus guests". August 1968-08-06 UK, London, The Dungeon Club, The Copper, Tower Bridge Road. Cliff Aungier presents John Martyn, Shelagh MacDonald. 1968-08-07 UK, London, Les Cousins, "London's folk and blues centre". 7.30-11pm - John Martyn, Paul Wheeler - 5 shillings. 1968-08-14 UK, London, Les Cousins. John Martyn, Claire - 5 shillings. 1968-08-21 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn, Ian Anderson - 5 shillings. 1968-08-27 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - Clive Palmer, John Martyn. 1968-08-29 UK, London, Chelsea, La Fiesta (168 Fulham Road). London's lop late night folk and bues club - 10pm - 2am - John Martyn a very fine contemporary guitarist and songwriter plus many guests. 1968-08-30 UK, Richmond Community Centre. 7.45pm Al Stewart, John Martyn, Frank McConnell. 1968-08-31 UK, London, Les Cousins. 12-7am - Ralph McTell, John Martyn, "two fine contemporary songwriters". 1968-09-04 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn plus many guests - 5 shillings. 1968-09-11 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn, Clive Palmer, - come early for seats. 5 shillings. 1968-09-18 UK, London, Les Cousins. John Martyn, Clive Palmer 1968-09-25 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - "LP out soon" - John Martyn. 1968-09-28 and 1968-09-29 UK, London, Battersea Park. Folk Festival at the open-air concert pavilion in aid of a Social Services Centre for Battersea - John Martyn, Shelagh MacDonald and Mike Absalom plus many others. 5 shillings admission to each concert. 1968-09-30 UK, London, The Phoenix (Cavendish Square). John Martyn, Helen Kennedy and Frank Taylor. 1968-10-02 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn - 5 shillings. 1968-10-06 UK, London, Slough, Dolphin Folk Club. John Martyn - 5 shillings - with bar! 1968-10-09 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn - 5 shillings. 1968-10-19 UK, London, Les Cousins. All-nighter 12-7am - John Martyn, Peter Starstedt. 1968-11-06 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - John Martyn, Gordon Giltrap - 5 shillings. 1968-11-10 UK, London, Bounds Green, Folk Club. John Martyn, Stuart Emms. 1968-11-13 UK, London, Les Cousins. John Martyn, Gordon Giltrap 7.30-11pm - 5 shillings. 1968-11-23 UK, London, Greenwich Theatre Folk Club. John Martyn, Four Square Circle - 7.30pm. 1968-11-25 UK, London, Enfield, The Hop-pole. John Martyn, Stuart Emms. 1968-12-07 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm - Marc Brierley, John Martyn (Jackson C. Frank doing the all-nighter). 1968-12-09 UK, London, BBC Radio 1 studio: Country Meets Folk. (John appeared on the program). 1968-12-09 UK, London, BBC Radio 1 studio: John Peel's Night Ride, six songs with Harold McNair. Broadcast two days later. 1968-12-16 UK, Richmond, The Hanging Lamp. John Martyn, plus residents. 8pm. 1968-12-27 UK, London, Les Cousins. 1969 1969-01-04 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm John Martyn, Dr Strangely Strange. 1969-01-13 UK, Croydon, The Gun (with supporting act Paul Wheeler). 1969-01-18 UK, London, Les Cousins. All-night session 12-7am; John Martyn, Beverley, Al Jones. 1969-02-04 UK, Doncaster, Three Horseshoes Folk Club. John Martyn, plus your residents The Exiles. 1969-02-14 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm John Martyn, Beverley. 5 shillings. 1969-02-24 UK, Richmond, Hanging Lamp. 1969-03-07 UK, London, Les Cousins. 1969-03-21 UK, London, Ilford, General Havelock. 1969-03-22 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm John Martyn, Mike Chapman. 1969-03-28 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm Jackson C. Frank, John Martyn 5 shillings. 1969-03-29 UK, London, Greenwich Theater, Folk Club. John Martyn, Jenni and Maryl, 7.30pm. 1969-04-06 UK, Swindon, Swindon Ballads & Blues Club (the Castle Hotel, North Street). Solo gig on a Sunday, listed in International Times 28 March 1969. 1969-04-07 UK, London, Les Cousins. 1969-05-02 UK, London, Les Cousins 1969-05-05 UK, London, Enfield, Folk Club The Hop-pole. John Martyn, The Folk Couriers. 1969-05-12 UK, Richmond, Hanging Lamp. John Martyn plus residents. 1969-05-21 UK, Rochford (Essex), Folkus. John Martyn, 8pm. "I booked John for this club back in 1969. I started the Club along with a couple of other pals, Ian Varcoe and Paul Bailey. I knew John quite well back in the late 1960's early 70's, in fact booked him again in Rochford. I can't remember year and date but his fee was £15 and that included his train fare! It was through the Les Cousins Folk Club at 49 Greek Street where I first met John. Great to put a date to this evening." (Chris Jones) 1969-05-24 UK, London, Chalk Farm Roundhouse. Benefit following death of Fairport Convention drummer Martin Lamble in M1 crash, featuring Family, Pink Floyd, John Martin (sic) and Beverley amongst others. 1969-05-29 UK, London, Roehampton, Digby Stuart College. John Martyn, floor singers welcome. 1969-05-31 UK, London, Les Cousins. All-nighter: John Martyn, Victor Brox, Keith Christmas. 1969-07-04 USA, Woodstock, Woodstock Playhouse. Part of the annual Clearwater Festival, with Beverley. Two day festival also known as The Great Hudson River Revival, founded by Pete Seeger. "John and I were invited to take part in a charity gig to be played in Woodstock Playhouse on the weekend of July 4th. It was in aid of Pete Seeger's Clearwater Project which was committed to cleaning up the Hudson river, and a lot of first-rate folk and blues musicians would be playing on the night. 1969-07-00 UK, Cranbrook (Kent), Big School assembly hall (solo). John was booked "for the pricely sum of £ 25". 1969-08-22 UK, London, Les Cousins. 1969-08-29 UK, Plymouth, Van Dike. Supporting act The Famous Jug Band. 1969-08-30 UK, London, Les Cousins. All-night session: John Martyn, Sam Mitchell. 1969-09-09 UK, Birmingham, Mothers weekly folk session: John Martyn, Ron Geesin. 1969-09-12 UK, Farnham Folk and Blues Festival. First concert features The Johnstons, John Martyn, Allen "Spud" Taylor 9 shillings (second concert below was for blues acts.) September 12, 1969 Rainsbrook, Rugby, ENG (Rugby Rag Blues Festival 1969) 1969-09-20 UK, London, Les Cousins. 7.30-11pm John Martyn, Keith Christmas. 1969-09-24 UK, London, Royal Festival Hall (with Beverley and Nick Drake 'sitting on a stool, staring at his shoes, never addressing the audience'). Nick opened for Fairport Convention and John & Bev and it was his first big show, for 2,500 people. "The audience were quiet and respectful," said Joe Boyd: "Nick's performance was brilliant, the audience were mesmerized." October 1969-10-02 UK, London, Kingston College of Technology, Students Union: John Martyn, Johnny Silvo, 8pm. 1969-10-11 UK, Sheffield, Highcliffe Hotel (Greystones Road). John Martyn & John James on a Saturday gig. 1969-10-19 UK, Norwich Folk Club 1969-11-11 UK, Watford, Tech College 1969-11-18 UK, London, Barking College. 1969-11-21 UK, London, Ilford, General Havelock 1969-11-26 UK, London, College of the Distributive Trades. John Martyn, Rick Davey, Barry Youldon. 1969-11-27 UK, London, Mile End, Queen Mary College 1969-12-00 UK, Preston, The Amethyst (solo). Source said 'end of year'. 1969-12-02 UK, London, Hayes Folk Club. John Martyn plus guests. 1969-12-02 UK, Watford College of Technology 1969-12-19 UK, London, Les Cousins.